<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arcslinger by Strayed4194</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118250">Arcslinger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strayed4194/pseuds/Strayed4194'>Strayed4194</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XII, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, Jon Snow Doesn't Join the Night's Watch, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strayed4194/pseuds/Strayed4194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy who yearned for love. Bastard. Outcast. For most of his life he was made to think that he was born worthless and that no one would truly miss him should he pass. Such is the life of a bastard in Westeros. He ran away in hopes of finding a better life and found a new life but the dreams keep haunting him. Bastard.</p><p>Now he has returned to Westeros in search of answers and closure. He just didn't expect to get even more out of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aegon Targaryen (Son of Elia)/Margaery Tyrell, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Sand/Jon Snow, Other pairings to be announced</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Gunslinger in Westeros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be heavily canon divergent. I originally wanted it to be an AU where Rhaegar won but after deliberating with so many drafts, I had to go with the original premise and then just divert from there. But yes, Rhaenys and Aegon survived the sack through 'secret' means. More will be revealed later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span class="u">
    <b>Jon Snow</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Somewhere in the deserts of Dorne</b>
</p><p class="western">“<em>What has that bastard done now!?”</em></p><p class="western">“<em>My lady… he tried to go into the pantry.”</em></p><p class="western">“<em>I was hungry… I’m sorry…”</em></p><p class="western">“<em>Ser Rodrik, have him locked in his room. No food for him for the next three days.”</em></p><p class="western">“<em>My lady…”</em></p><p class="western">“<em>Are you questioning me!?”</em></p><p class="western">“<em>No my lady. Come along lad.”</em></p><p class="western">Jon opened his eyes to feel the gentle wind. He had made himself a little home in this secluded oasis that connected to one of the rivers of Dorne. He had traveled all over the world to the lands past the Sunset Sea, finding a land that is filled with actual magic and many fantastic and frightening creatures. There were even dragons in those lands. Orcs, goblins, demons… it had a sort of balance as it meant that nature was always in control. Great magical kingdoms with airships powered by magical crystals called aether. It was there that he never had to feel insignificant.</p><p class="western">He missed the place truth be told but he was destined to be an adventurer.</p><p class="western">
  <b>/-\</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Few Years Prior</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Continent of Ivalice</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Rabanastre, Kingdom of Dalmasca – West of the Sunset Sea</b>
</p><p class="western">“So you ran away?” a man asked.</p><p class="western">Jon nodded.</p><p class="western">“How old are you?”</p><p class="western">“Twelve.”</p><p class="western">The man got a good a look at him. There was a look of defiance in the boy’s eyes, as if his very soul refused to have its fire extinguished. But there was also pain and despair, things a child should never have. “What is your name?” the man asked.</p><p class="western">“Jon Snow.” the boy meekly replied.</p><p class="western">“Snow… a beautiful surname.”</p><p class="western">“It is a name given to all bastards of the North. It is a worthless name.”</p><p class="western">The man frowned. Jon’s tone was filled with hopelessness. It felt wrong hearing a child say that. No child should say and feel such things. Dalmasca had its fair share of orphans during the war against Archadian Empire. The man was a veteran of that war, having been charged with the protecting of the new king and queen when the predecessor was assassinated by Archadia. The capital city of Rabanastre was occupied for a few years until the king and queen assembled an army and pushed them back. Just outside the city, the ruins of the Sky Fortress Bahamut was there to remain as a reminder. Because Rasler was the last remaining heir of the kingdom of Nabradia, both Nabradia and Dalmasca became the United Kingdom of Dalmasca-Nabradia with Queen Ashelia B’nargin Dalmasca ruling at his side. Rabanastre was made the capital as Nabradia’s city of Nabudis was nothing but ruin.</p><p class="western">Though it was an arranged marriage, the two loved each other dearly as they grew up together. Childhood sweethearts.</p><p class="western">The man was there as he watched them grow to become great rulers. Both lost their families in the war started by Archadia’s House Solidor. Larsa Solidor was the only one who tried to make them see reason. The only who had a bleeding heart. Archadia was going through a great change and in some regions, they were violent. Larsa pleaded that they not interfere and that Archadia alone must face this as it is part of atoning for their sins.</p><p class="western">Rasler and Ashe reluctantly agreed but helped in caring for any refugees that came their way.</p><p class="western">The man shook his head. He was reminiscing again and he had a boy to worry about.</p><p class="western">“Sorry about that. My age is getting to me.”</p><p class="western">“But you don’t look old.” Jon argued.</p><p class="western">The man chuckled at those innocent words. “How is the food?”</p><p class="western">Jon looked at the stew that was given to him and nodded. “It’s good. I like it.”</p><p class="western">“Good. You can have seconds and thirds if you want. Plenty to go around.”</p><p class="western">“Why are you being nice to me?” the boy asked. “I’m a bastard.”</p><p class="western">The man chuckled. “That word has no meaning here, boy. Children are children regardless of their birth. They are not and never at fault. Why do you think that?”</p><p class="western">“Because the Faith of the Seven said so.” Jon mumbled. “The septa would always say that bastards are born evil with greend in their bones. Beware the bastard she says. They will play with your children, eating your bread, smiling at you, mayhap even get you to care for them. But when they are grown they will turn their desire on your home and will let nothing stop them.”</p><p class="western">The man felt pity for the boy. A poisoned mind is very difficult to heal because of the trauma they had suffered. He felt compelled to help him. Looking at the boy reminded him of himself when he was just a young street rat who stole to survive.</p><p class="western">“You can stay with me.” the man declared, causing Jon’s eyes to widen. “I’ll teach you all that I know. I’ll make you an Arcslinger. And then you can grab fate by the balls and make it your bitch. What say you?”</p><p class="western">Jon looked at the man with eyes still wide. It was too good to be true. But what the hell… he had nothing to lose.</p><p class="western">“Okay.”</p><p class="western">“My name is Magnus. And from this on forth, you are my student.”</p><p class="western">
  <b>/-\</b>
</p><p class="western">The city of Rabanastre was beautiful. It was nothing like Jon had ever seen. It was filled with all kinds of people, not just humans. There were lizard-like people called the bangaa, several of them hold high-ranking stations within the royal council, many of them even serving as generals. Then there were the rodent-like moogles whom are known for being skilled merchants as well as for their intelligence as it was said that the moogles invented the first airship. But the ones that made him blush were the beautiful and tall viera. An all-female race, they are tall and slender with rabbit-like ears. They are nomadic in nature and are known for their beauty as they wear clothing that exposes much of their skin. Some of the viera he passed by noticed his embarrassment and decided to tease him. He was so red he actually passed out.</p><p class="western">Rabanastre is a city filled with many cultures. The crown jewel of Dalmasca. But what completely floored Jon was not the airships and the technology but the magical crystals that are a part of the daily lives of these people.</p><p class="western">Jon was going to start a new life here.</p><p class="western">The first thing that Jon had to learn was not swordsmanship. He was a natural with the sword and Magnus praised him.</p><p class="western">“You just need to refine it, boy.” his mentor instructed. “Your opponent is never standing still. But you can work on that on your own and with my men. What you’re going to learn is something entirely new to you.”</p><p class="western">An Arcslinger is a master of weapons… and magic. Yes, that’s right. He was being taught magic. There are two types of magics. White magic pertains to the healing arts and protection spells. Black magic is used for offensive purposes, fire is the most common. There are more complex type of magic that are not classified between the two like a quick teleportation spell called blink that allows the user to essentially ‘blink’ to a new location a few dozen feet away.</p><p class="western">Jon was taught how to heal simple wounds with a spell as well as using medicine and first-aid, and taught a few offensive spells like fireballs and conjuring lightning. But magic to an Arcslinger is to channel that magical energy into a weapon and empower it.</p><p class="western">Firearms.</p><p class="western">Unlike a crossbow or a bow that fires bolts and arrows, a firearm fires a solid projectile using a mechanism that was heavily derived from a crossbow. Jon found it incredible at how great their range is compared to its predecessors. Though they are far more powerful, they can be quite cumbersome since ammunition for them is harder to make compared to a simple bow and crossbow. Thus, bows and crossbows were still being used.</p><p class="western">An Arcslinger uses two types of firearms. A hand cannon, which loads its ammo in a cylinder within the weapon, and a rifle, firing longer and larger calibers. The latter is designed for extreme ranges. Some rifles fire only a single shot before having to reload while others can fire more than one shot.</p><p class="western">Hand cannons were pretty much literal. Handheld firearms that fire powerful cartridges. One had to be an adult to fire it effectively or be thrown off like Jon experienced when he tried firing one the first time.</p><p class="western">His mentor Magnus laughed as Jon fell to the floor. “I had the same reaction!”</p><p class="western">The weapon was still in his hand. He looked at it and saw power. Raw power in a small package.</p><p class="western">“How do you feel, boy?”</p><p class="western">“Incredible…”</p><p class="western">That loud bang, the smell of gunpowder… it was intoxicating. Firing that weapon made him feel powerful. It made him feel alive.</p><p class="western">“That right there is the life you’ll live.” Magnus began as he knelt down beside him. “We Arcslingers take our professions as bounty hunters and mercenaries. There’s a whole lot of us around Ivalice. I bet you’d like to be a part of a brotherhood.”</p><p class="western">“I… I do. I will!”</p><p class="western">And thus… Jon the Arcslinger of Rabanastre was born.</p><p class="western">
  <b>/-\</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p class="western">And now he is back in Westeros, adventuring and having the time of his life. He had always wanted to go to Dorne. Plus, there were reports of sightings of monsters appearing here. Looks like a migration or some meddling with magic. Either way, Westeros is in for a huge change.</p><p class="western">Gods forbid a behemoth appears.</p><p class="western">He was sixteen years old now, a full-fledged Arcslinger and a tough one at that. No job is too tough for him. At least here in Westeros at least, since the jobs back in Dalmasca were… well… that behemoth nearly killed him. The jobs here pay well but don’t really offer much in terms of challenge. Bandits are easy pickings for even the average bounty hunter back in Ivalice.</p><p class="western">Laid bare before him were his prized cannons, Veritas and Aequitas, truth and justice. Both were identical with wooden handle grips, black metal with gold etchings and trimmings. Masterfully crafted weapons from the best weapon forger in all of Ivalice.</p><p class="western">“I do not aim with my hand.” he spoke as he began cleaning his weapons. “He who aims with his hand has forgotten the face of his mother. I am with my eye.”</p><p class="western">The Arcslinger creed. Though sometimes seen as simple common mercenaries, they have a code of honor that they follow.</p><p class="western">“I do not shoot with my hand. He who shoots with his hand has forgotten the face of his mother. I shoot with my mind.”</p><p class="western">Nearby, a white coated direwolf peacefully sleeps. Ears twitched when Jon began to recite the creed.</p><p class="western">“I do not kill with my gun. He who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his mother. I kill with my heart.”</p><p class="western">With a click, the cylinders were loaded and locked back into position. He was going to put them away when he heard a commotion not too far from the camp. Voices… a battle? Bandits. That won’t do.</p><p class="western">“Ghost, to me.”</p><p class="western">His trusty and loyal direwolf immediately awakened at the call of his master. Jon meanwhile put on his gun belt and hat and grabbed his rifle.</p><p class="western">“Let’s go, boy.”</p><p class="western">
  <b>/-\</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <span class="u">
    <b>Elia Sand</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">Bandits… of course it had to be bandits. They weren’t Dornish either. Bloody Mummers from the looks of things. They were known for their brutality. Why are they here?</p><p class="western">“Keep that girl alive!” one of the mummers barked as they slaughtered the unprepared guardsmen. “I want my cock in her cunt!”</p><p class="western">Elia Sand thrusted her lance and killed one but screamed when another killed her horse and caused her to fall. The man had predatory and vicious looks and grins as they immediately grabbed her. She cried out for help.</p><p class="western">“ELIA!” the voice of her frantic father trying to fight off the men blocking his way was heard.</p><p class="western">“PAPA!” Elia cried out once more as her clothes were ripped apart.</p><p class="western">
  <b>BANG</b>
</p><p class="western">A loud thundering crack was heard as one of the mummer’s had their head blown off. And then another mummer screamed in pain as a massive white-furred wolf lunged forward and bit their neck. All eyes were now towards a figure in the distance.</p><p class="western">
  <b>BANG</b>
</p><p class="western">Another thundering crack was made as another mummer’s head exploded.</p><p class="western">“GET THAT BASTARD!” the leader of the bandits barked but quickly dropped dead as a hole on his head was seen.</p><p class="western">The figure suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of them, drawing a single-edged blade and cutting down the person to their left. A strange weapon was on the other hand of the figure as it created another thundering noise and shot out a projectile from its short snout. It was over in seconds as the mummers put down like animals.</p><p class="western">“One’s trying to get away!” her father barked and saw one making an escape on horseback.</p><p class="western">The figure raised his strange weapon and pointed it’s little snout at it. What was even crazier was that the figure had his eyes closed. But before long, that same thundering noise was made and in a split second, the escaping bandit fell dead with a shot to the head. He was fast with a blade and his loud weapon… by the gods it was surreal.</p><p class="western">Elia was still covering herself as most of her clothing was ripped but her savior took his coat off and placed it over her.</p><p class="western">“You hurt?” her savior asked. “Did they…”</p><p class="western">“N-No…” she shakily replied. “You… you were just in time. Thank you, ser.”</p><p class="western">“Elia!” her father screamed and pulled her into a fierce hug.</p><p class="western">“Papa!”</p><p class="western">“Thank the gods!” her father breathed out and then turned to the stranger. “Thank you. My daughter would have… if not for you… thank you. We are in your debt.”</p><p class="western">“Were you two headed for Sunspear?” the stranger asked them.</p><p class="western">Elia was the one to answer. “We were. Were just coming in from Hellholt.”</p><p class="western">“It’s still a few hours out from here.” the stranger told them and looked in the distance to see a massive cloud of sand rolling in. He immediately went to the bandit leader and cut off his head and placed it in a sack. “I’d advise going there now with that sandstorm coming in. Come on, I got a camp nearby. Ghost, come on boy!”</p><p class="western">The massive wolf perked up and did as commanded, causing her father to gasp.</p><p class="western">“By the gods, that’s a direwolf.”</p><p class="western">The stranger chuckled, revealing his grey eyes to them. “Ghost is a big furball to those he doesn’t see as a threat. Don’t worry, he won’t hurt you. I should know since I raised him.”</p><p class="western">All the guards who were meant to escort them were dead so they at least took their horses. They’ll be buried beneath the sand once that storm rolls in sadly. There will be no time to give them proper funerals so they just grabbed the surviving horses. They were lead into a nearby range of large rocks with a river right by it. What they did not expect to see is an oasis… with a floating crystal in the center of the pool.</p><p class="western">“What…” Elia began but was interrupted by her father.</p><p class="western">“A Dalmascan paling crystal.”</p><p class="western">The stranger raised his eyebrows. “I’m surprised you know what it is, Prince Oberyn.”</p><p class="western">Her father gave the stranger a… strange look. “You know who I am.”</p><p class="western">“Everyone knows who you are.” said the stranger with a chuckle.</p><p class="western">Oberyn snickered. “And I know who you are, Jon Snow. There is only one bastard in Westeros who has a great white wolf by his side at all times. You are a long way from home. You run away and return an Arcslinger.”</p><p class="western">Jon Snow nodded as he lead them into his camp. “Stowed away in a ship that landed me straight into Ivalice. Master Magnus sends you his regards and wants me to remind you that you still owe him money.”</p><p class="western">Her father let out a laugh. “Magnus! Gods… it has been a long time since we’ve met. He still remembers that bet, huh?”</p><p class="western">“Make yourselves at home.” Jon offered towards the cauldron over a fire. “The stew is good I can guarantee you that. Storm should pass by tomorrow and I’m headed to Sunspear anyway. That mummer’s head should fetch a good bounty.”</p><p class="western">“I will increase the price of that bounty for you, a hundred fold.” her father declared. “You saved my life and saved my daughter from a terrible fate. It is the least I could do.”</p><p class="western">Jon bowed his head. “I appreciate that, your grace.”</p><p class="western">“How could the Bloody Mummers be here?” Elia asked as she held the coat close, not wanting to expose herself. Jon Snow was rather handsome and him saving her caused her to… admire him. She felt a little heat on her cheeks.</p><p class="western">Jon shrugged as he threw a sausage at his direwolf, one that the wolf happily caught. “Who knows? They’re unpredictable fuckers. There’s a bounty on them, especially their leader, Vargo Hoat. I aim to collect.”</p><p class="western">Oberyn nodded in understanding. “As expected of an Arcslinger.”</p><p class="western">Jon went up to the fire and placed a log in it, conjuring a jet of flame from his hand.</p><p class="western">“Gods!” she gasped. “Is that…”</p><p class="western">Her father chuckled. “That it is, my love. Arcslingers are known for their modest skill in magic.”</p><p class="western">“I’m no master sorcerer like those back in Dalmasca.” Jon added. “But I’m skilled enough to use healing magic and the like. Lived there for three years before deciding to come here.”</p><p class="western">Her father then decided to ask,“Why Dorne?”</p><p class="western">Jon had a sad smile on his face as he took off his hat and placed it to his side. “Believe it or not, I was actually born in Dorne. Figured I’d come here and find some answers. My father refused to tell me who my mother was. Might as well find out for myself. I don’t care if she was a whore or… I just want to know.</p><p class="western">Her father hummed. “I can understand that.”</p><p class="western">“Here you go.” Jon spoke to her as he reached his hand with a bowl.</p><p class="western">Elia thanked her rescuer the moment he handed her a bowl filled with the stew and a spoon. When she took a bite, she smiled at him. “It’s good.”</p><p class="western">“Glad you like it.”</p><p class="western">“What is it?”</p><p class="western">“Gazelle stew.” he said. “Good meat, not as gamy as something like a deer. Plenty of them roaming around these parts of Dorne.”</p><p class="western">“I am impressed.” her father said with praise in his tone. “You know how to cook.”</p><p class="western">“I’m an Arcslinger.” Jon said with pride in his voice. “Part of my training is living off the land. I prefer it this way.”</p><p class="western">Her father tilted his head as he ate his bowl of stew. “Better than living under the roof with your family in Winterfell?”</p><p class="western">Jon let out a scoff. “That place was never home. Constantly reminded of what I am… living under the same roof of that fucking squid and that hateful, spiteful bitch of a trout pretending to be a wolf. Fuck yeah I left. The only regret was not saying goodbye to my siblings.”</p><p class="western">Elia’s eyes softened at the mention of siblings. She loves hers dearly. She worships her elder siblings and her younger ones worship her. She looked on and watched as Jon entered his tent for a moment and then came back out with what appears to be a shirt and pants.</p><p class="western">“Here.” he told her. “This should do for you.”</p><p class="western">She blushed and gracefully took the clothes. “Thank you.”</p><p class="western">Her father gave her a knowing look and smirk, making her glare at him, as if she was saying ‘shut up’ to him.</p><p class="western">“Prince Oberyn.” Jon addressed her father. “I hope you don’t mind me making this Oasis my home. I kind of like it here.”</p><p class="western">Her father smiled. “You are more than welcome, Jon Snow. All bastards are welcome in Dorne. Besides, Dorne now has an Arcslinger should you make Dorne your permanent home. Perhaps make this oasis your hold as part of your reward.”</p><p class="western">Jon smiled back. “I think I’d like that, your grace.”</p><p class="western">“Then we have an agreement.”</p><p class="western">Elia felt a little happy. Although it was more than half a day’s ride to Sunspear, the Water Gardens were closer and that was really their destination. She was smitten… of course she was… a man saving a maiden from terrible bandits without even a second thought and handsome to boot, even with that scar on the left side of his face… wait… he had a scar?</p><p class="western">Jon chuckled as he knew what she was thinking about. “Of course it’s the scar.”</p><p class="western">“I’m sorry!” she blurted out. “I didn’t mean to-”</p><p class="western">He waved her off. “Don’t worry about it. Got it a year ago. A job with few other Slingers. Behemoth.”</p><p class="western">“Gods!” her father gasped. “You had to face down that monstrosity!?”</p><p class="western">“It was a group effort and we took it down…” said Jon as he looked a little downcast. “Lost two men in the process. Good men. Friends. That monster had better grasp with magic.”</p><p class="western">Her father looked grim. “So it is true. It can summon a meteor.”</p><p class="western">The Arcslinger nodded. “Oh yeah. Took twelve of us to just bring that one down. Two Arcslingers dead and half of us critically wounded. Other tough opponents dragons.”</p><p class="western">Elia’s eyes went wide. “D-Dragons!? But… they’re extinct.”</p><p class="western">“You speak of Valyrian dragons, Elia.” her father clarified. “Dragons from Ivalice are different. One such dragon happens to be a god or close to it.”</p><p class="western">“Midgardsormr.” Jon told them. “Lord of all dragons. I’ve never seen it personally but I’ve seen its work. It is said Bahamut is the progenitor of all dragons. I believe it. Some of the dragons I’ve seen are bigger than Balerion the Black Dread. Thankfully dragons mostly keep to themselves.”</p><p class="western">Her father had a thoughtful look. “I was told that the dragons of Ivalice are highly intelligent.”</p><p class="western">Jon nodded. “Capable of human intelligence. They even speak their own language. They are not just mere beasts.”</p><p class="western">Elia was finding that hard to believe. Dragons exist, monsters exist… MAGIC EXISTS! By the Seven! If they ever make their way here to Westeros...</p><p class="western">Jon looked at her with an amused look. “I think your daughter is taking all of this rather well, my prince.”</p><p class="western">Her father chuckled and took another bite of his dinner. “Oh indeed.”</p><p class="western">The storm hit them but none of the raging sands had even touched the oasis. While it was indeed protected by the rock formations that surround the place, it still should have affected it. The reason why none of the storm was hitting them was simple. The paling crystal at the center of the oasis, emitting a magical barrier that protected them from the elements. According to her father, these are normal in Ivalice, especially in Dalmasca. Her father once told her of how beautiful the city of Rabanastre was. No city in Westeros and Essos could even compare to the beauty of the desert kingdom. Her father had only been there once and it was unforgettable experience.</p><p class="western">It was hard to tell if night had fallen because of all of the dust. Her father had already gone to sleep.</p><p class="western">“Can’t sleep?” jon asked as he sat by the fire.</p><p class="western">She shook her head. “So much has happened today.”</p><p class="western">“Can’t blame you for that.”</p><p class="western">“Thank you for the clothes.” she told him while hugging herself. They were baggy but that was to be expected since these were clothing meant for a man but it at least allowed her to keep her modesty. She may be Dornish and her people are known for their promiscuity but she had her standards. Light clothing is worn because of the hot weather, not because they want to show off their bodies. That is the misconception that has carried out in Westeros.</p><p class="western">He shrugged. “Don’t mention it. I just couldn’t let something like that happen. I have an unhealthy hatred for men like them.”</p><p class="western">Elia looked at his grey eyes and noticed that they had a certain glint in them. He found some sort of enjoyment in killing. Or perhaps he enjoyed the power that was granted to him. And yet… she saw a great sadness and loneliness in his eyes. He was longing for something.</p><p class="western">“Do you have a mother?” he suddenly asked. “I know that you’re one of the Sand Snakes.”</p><p class="western">She nodded. “I do. Ellaria Sand, papa’s paramour and only child to Harmen Uller, Lord of Hellholt. Bastard she may be but she is greatly loved. Mama is also the mother of three younger sisters, Obela, Dorea, and Loreza. My older sisters also see her as their mother.”</p><p class="western">“I envy you.” he spoke with a hoarse voice. “I wish I was raised in Dorne instead. Maybe things would have been different. Don’t get me wrong, I love my siblings… but...”</p><p class="western">“You wish you had what they had.” she softly told him, earning a nod.</p><p class="western">“My brother Robb is heir.” Jon continued. There was clear resentment in his voice. “Even that damn squid hostage is treated better than I. They have better marriage prospects. Even Bran, the second trueborn son, will marry in the future and have his own keep, create a branch of the Stark line. Rickon too. My sisters will also marry in the future to good houses, my father will make sure of it. Me… what do I get? Nothing. I know Dorne treats bastards well and allows them to rise to good positions. But it’s not that simple up north. We’re lesser than dirt.”</p><p class="western">“But you built a life of your own.” she argued. “Doesn’t that count?”</p><p class="western">“And yet I’m constantly reminded.” he retorted. “No matter where I go. No matter what I do the stain refuses to disappear.”</p><p class="western">She wanted to help him. She wanted to let him know that there was indeed a light at the end of that deep and dark tunnel he was in. What good is success in life when there is something preventing you from enjoying it to the fullest? Can it still be even called success? Why must the world be so cruel to her kind? Why must the world be so cruel to a good man who had done nothing wrong?</p><p class="western">“That’s just how the world works.” muttered the Arcslinger with a bitter smile while he stoked the fire with a stick, using a little more fire magic to strengthen it.</p><p class="western">“It does not make it right, Jon.”</p><p class="western">“I suppose not. But what does it matter to the world on what’s right and what’s not? It’ll just keep turning without a care in the world.”</p><p class="western">He’s right about that one and she hated the fact that he was right. Outside of Dorne, the people would just move on. Even among commoners, bastard are not held in high regard. That damn stigma would just never go away.</p><p class="western">“I really do want to forget.” he said.</p><p class="western">“Don’t forget.” she told him. “A wise man told me this not too long ago. Never forget what you are, the rest of the world certainly won’t. Wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you.”</p><p class="western">Jon looked at her with surprise and shock. “Wear it like armor.” he mimicked. “Wear it.”</p><p class="western">She nodded, eyes becoming lidded. “Yes.”</p><p class="western">They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. Grey eyes staring into the beautiful amber. And so she did something that the Arcslinger did not expect. She leaned in and kissed him in the lips. Brief but filling.</p><p class="western">“Thank you for saving me, Jon.” she whispered. “And good night.”</p><p class="western">Jon was left alone. He froze in fact. Eyes were wide and with disbelief. He turned to Ghost who was looking at him with those curious red albino eyes.</p><p class="western">“I don’t suppose you can give me any advice, boy?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Simple Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks to all those who took the time to read and comment! Writing something like this is certainly challenging but fun at the same time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Elia Sand</b> </span>
</p><p>“KWEH!”</p><p>How had she not noticed the giant yellow bird in the camp? When she woke up the next morning, she was greeted by the-</p><p>“KWEH!”</p><p>That.</p><p>“Easy there, buddy.” Jon said as he chuckled and fed the bird. “Good morning.”</p><p>“Good… morning.” she fumbled in her words. “I… has it been there this entire time?”</p><p>The Arcslinger nodded. “He was sleeping yesterday. Right in the corner behind the bushes. This is Kweh.”</p><p>She recoiled, not expecting such a silly name. “Kweh?”</p><p>“KWEH!” the bird chirped happily.</p><p>Jon looked sheepish. “It was the first thing that came to mind. Kweh here is a chocobo. They’re pretty much the equivalent to horses back in Ivalice. And Kweh here is the best damn steed I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“KWEH!” the chocobo chirped, as if acknowledging its master’s words.</p><p>“Oh wow.” she breathed out as she gently touched the giant bird’s feathers. “Oh he’s so precious!”</p><p>“That he is. So, ready to get back to civilization?”</p><p>She nodded. “We’ll actually be stopping at the Water Gardens. My Uncle Doran is there so you’ll be able to collect your reward. And I’m sure the rest of the family will love to meet you and thank you for saving me and papa.”</p><p>He shrugged. “I was just at the right place, at the right time. You two were lucky that it happened nearby. Wish I could say the same about your guards.”</p><p>“They knew the risks.”</p><p>Grunting, he grabbed a saddle from the side. “Alright, buddy. Time to put on your saddle.”</p><p>Kweh chirped and approached the Arcslinger, allowing him to put the saddle on its back. Jon chuckled and patted the chocobo’s neck before returning to his tent where her father, the Prince Oberyn, was already having breakfast.</p><p>“Good morning, daughter!” her father greeted with a wide smile. “Did you have a good rest?”</p><p>She nodded. “I did, papa. And you?”</p><p>“Wonderful.” her father replied. “I would have never thought to have such a good sleep while a sandstorm raged last night. Our host is most gracious.”</p><p>Jon chuckled and bowed. “I’m pleased that you think so, your grace. If it also pleases you, we can leave before noon. We’ll arrive at the Water Gardens before sundown.”</p><p>Her father smiled. “We cannot thank you enough, my lord.”</p><p>Jon shook his head. “I’m no lord, Prince Oberyn. Never have been, never will. I’m just a simple man.”</p><p>
  <b>/-\</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Jon Snow</b> </span>
</p><p>The first thing he thought about Elia Sand was that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Even more beautiful than a viera. Gods… it was like looking at something divine and she kissed him last night. He just could not believe what he had experienced. And she’s a bastard, meaning that he has a chance with her. The stars have aligned perfectly for him. Was this the lucky break he had been desperately asking for? Maybe. But right now he had something important to do.</p><p>He laid out a large piece of parchment on the ground that had had an intricately designed circle with symbols in it.</p><p>“What’s that?” Elia asked.</p><p>“A transmutation circle.” Oberyn spoke up with excitement in his voice. “Oh daughter, this is a sight to behold. Only Arcslingers know this particular type of magic.”</p><p>“Copper.” Jon listed as he placed metal ores within the magic circle. “Lead, powder. We’re good.”</p><p>Placing his hands on the parchment, he channeled magical energy into the circle and watched as it glowed. He smirked at the dumbfounded expression of Elia and the face-splitting grin that the Dornish prince sported. This certainly made him amused. The ritual only took a few seconds and when it was over, hundreds of cartidges for his hand cannons and rifle were laid before him.</p><p>“The most basic magic we were taught.” he said as he picked up one of the cartridges. “Much like an arrow or a bolt. Cartridges are what is used for our firearms.”</p><p>Oberyn was practically giddy as his eyes never left the sight. “I could never get used to it. When your mentor Magnus first showed me, I was completely left speechless. And even now, I could never get used to the sight. Your weapons can punch right through plate armor and mail from a thousand yards away.”</p><p>“Twice that range if you’re an extremely good shot with a rifle.” Jon added, making Elia gape at the declaration. “I’m only half-decent. I’m better with my handguns and sword. Master Magnus is the only man I know who can make a shot from two thousand yards away.”</p><p>He grabbed the new batches of ammo and placed them in pouches while others were secured into the ready slots of his gun belt and ammo belt.</p><p>“I already made breakfast.” he told Elia. “Go and get something to eat. We can leave right after.”</p><p>While he got read and made sure the camp was well-protected with the crystals he laid out all around the camp. Elia ate in silence until she decided to open her mouth.</p><p>“How can you wear such thick clothing in this weather?” she asked him, eyeing the long coat he wore. It was a combination of cloth and leather and looked more like something suited for the weather up north, perhaps even for the lands of the North.</p><p>“Aside from physical conditioning?” he replied. “Magical runes. They’re designed to keep us cool in hot weather like Dorne’s and warm in cold weather like the North.”</p><p>“I remember.” Oberyn spoke. “Those coats of yours are iconic among Arcslingers. The Thorogood I think is what they are called.”</p><p>Jon was impressed by the Dornish prince’s knowledge of his order. “Correct. Named after Horley Thorogood, one of our founders. He designed the coat. Been part of our order ever since. Pretty much a part of our culture.”</p><p>“Those are not your average clothing, daughter.” Oberyn added. “They’re meant to protect you from the harsh elements and in battle. They of course wear chain mail to protect their upper bodies. Arcslingers favor mobility and speed.”</p><p>After having their meals, they did not waste any more time and set out towards the east.</p><p>
  <b>/-\</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hours Later</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Water Gardens</b>
</p><p>The Water Gardens were certainly beautiful with its pale pink marble stones. Much like its name, it was filled with pools and all kinds of flora. It was built over a century ago by Prince Maron Martell for his wife Daenerys Targaryen, daughter to Aegon IV and younger sister to king Daeron II. It was a way to help the princess cope with being away from family and help her adjust to Dorne. It was said that Daenerys had been nothing but a devoted and dutiful wife to the Dornish prince. Now it serves as a place where children from all walks of life come to play in the pools with others. Bastard or trueborn, noble or common, it mattered not. All children were welcomed. Right next is a beach where the view of the Summer Sea could seen.</p><p>Some say it is paradise.</p><p>“Thank the gods!” a beautiful woman cried out and gave Oberyn a passionate kiss. Other girls and young women joined in on what appeared to be a family hug. “When we heard-”</p><p>“We are fine my love.” Oberyn whispered.</p><p>“Elia!” the woman cried and pulled said younger woman into hug and kissed her head.</p><p>“Mama!”</p><p>Jon just stood there at a respectable distance, not wanting to overstep or butt in. This is a tender moment and he would never dare get in between that.</p><p>“Jon Snow.” Oberyn called out to him with a smile. “This is Ellaria Sand, my paramour and mother of four of my daughters with Elia being one of them. Ellaria, girls, this is the man who saved our lives.”</p><p>Jon bowed his head. “I was just at the right place and at the right time. No thanks are necessary.”</p><p>The prince gave him a grin. “Don’t be so modest, my boy. You did a great deed to Dorne.”</p><p>He felt a little bothered by being called that. It reminded him too much of Lord Stark. But he was then caught off guard when Ellaria came in and kissed both of his cheeks.</p><p>“Thank you, brother.” the woman purred whilst cupping his cheeks.</p><p>“I uh…” Jon fidgeted. “Brother?”</p><p>“All bastards are kin to me.” the woman clarified. “Here in Dorne, I consider all bastards to be family. You are most welcome here, brother. You are among friends.”</p><p>Jon bowed his head once more. “I appreciate that. Thank you.”</p><p>“To see and Arcslinger in combat is always a sight to behold.” Oberyn told them, with some of them widening their eyes in surprise. “That’s right. He is capable of using magic. Would you care for a small demonstration, my friend?”</p><p>Jon chuckled and held out his hand, conjuring a small flame that elicited gasps.</p><p>“Gods!” one of Oberyn’s daughters breathed. “If Sarella were here, she would go crazy.”</p><p>The fire disappeared from his hand… and then a crackling noise was made as his entire arm was covered in electricity. Oberyn’s daughters and even his paramour had their jaws wide open. And just like the flame, it disappeared. Oberyn let out a laugh and hugged his daughters once more.</p><p>“These are my daughters, from eldest to youngest. Obara, Nymeria, Tyene, Sarella is not here unfortunately. Then there is of course Elia whom you already know, Obela, Dorea and Loreza.”</p><p>Jon looked at all of them then turned to the prince with a straight expression. “Well at least this proves you’re quite active.”</p><p>The Dornish prince let out a bellowing while his daughters, his eldest ones at least, giggled in response. Ellaria let out her own giggle while Elia had pink cheeks. The other three girls looked a little confused as to what he meant by that.</p><p>Oberyn placed his arms around his shoulders. “Oh, I like you even more, Jon Snow.”</p><p>
  <b>/-\</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Oberyn Martell</b> </span>
</p><p>“I can see it in his eyes. There is a bitterness and rage in him.”</p><p>Ellaria hummed as she twiddled her fingers on his bare back. They had shared a session of love-making, as is usual when it came to them. “The curse of a bastard is one that can never truly disappear. Those in Dorne are saved from such a fate.”</p><p>“But not for those outside of Dorne.” he retorted. “I have heard about that trout that is Ned Stark’s wife. A pious woman who believes bastards to be nothing but evil and greedy creatures. Her lapdog of a septa is just as bad I hear. Many spoke of the solemn Bastard of Winterfell. Now I see a man with a rage as fierce as a dragon. He has returned with a power that could tip the balance of Westeros. I worry for him. I worry that he might do something he might end up regretting.”</p><p>Ellaria hummed as she caressed his face. “You are also worried that our Elia might get dragged into it. I noticed the way she looks at him. She is smitten.”</p><p>Oberyn let out a sigh. His fifth daughter, named after the current queen of Westeros, his older sister Elia Targaryen of House Nymeros Martell. No one had expected her to become such a beauty that had surpassed Ashara Dayne. An almost spitting image of Ellaria but thrice beautiful with her Rhoynish curls and amber eyes. His daughter’s skin was fair much like that of House Uller. Such a beauty to have come from his loins… the gods have truly blessed her. She had become not only as Lady Lance but the Desert Flower.And now she has fallen head over heels for the Arcslinger.</p><p>Oh how he wished his girls never grew up.</p><p>“Perhaps he and Elia were destined to meet.” his paramour suggested. “Perhaps she is the one to be able to calm that rage inside him. I know that you also saw the yearning in his eyes. Not once has he ever truly received the love he so desperately needed. Tell me Oberyn, when was the last time he had ever received a mother’s love.?”</p><p>Oberyn sat up and let out a sigh. “He never outright told me. But… I think… the last time he did… it was when he was born. We’ve all heard the stories. He wanted a mother and thought that the Lady Catelyn Stark could be what he was looking for. He was denied and she became crueler towards him. They say the woman made him starve for days every few weeks. And judging by the look in Jon’s eyes, most are probably true.”</p><p>Ellaria looked sad at hearing those words. “Such a cruel fate to befall upon my brother.” she lamented. “His spirit is damaged and mind has been poisoned by a vile woman.”</p><p>He smiled. “And yet he presses on. That alone, takes strength.”</p><p>
  <b>/-\</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Elia Sand</b>
</p><p>“He’s so fluffy!” came the giggles of one Loreza Sand, the youngest of the Sand Snakes, giving the great direwolf a belly rub. Loreza was not alone though as her older sisters Obela and Dorea were also giving Ghost belly rubs, to which the large direwolf, the size of a near full-sized horse, something that would make any warrior break out in cold sweat, had completely melted and started acting like a newborn pup with tongue lolling out and enjoying the pampering.</p><p>Elia let out a giggle as she sat down beside Jon. “Hard to believe that such a mythical and imposing creature would act like that.”</p><p>Jon shook his head. “Ghost absolutely loves to be spoiled. Back in Rabanastre, children would come everyday to play with him. Ghost had become a sort of celebrity. Even in Ivalice, direwolves were only thought to be a mythical creature.”</p><p>“Yay!” Loreza laughed as she was soon given a ride by the might direwolf. She cheered on and on, proclaiming to be a ‘wolf knight’. Ghost just walked around while the girls laughed and cheered, Dorea and Obela begging to have a turn.</p><p>Elia let out a laugh. “Poor Ghost!”</p><p>The Arcslinger looked amused. “He’s used to it. And if I’m right, your little sisters will be giving him treats as a reward. That’s how it always goes when it comes to Ghost. He’s just one big ball of fur.”</p><p>Unable to deny the words she heard, she continued to laugh. The direwolf in the courtyard was indeed nothing but a big ball of fur to the children. It wasn’t just her little sisters joining in but the rest of the children in the courtyard. It was not everyday one gets to play with a mythical creature.</p><p>An hour went by and Jon was called to the manor’s main hall, she led the Arcslinger in and was greeted by her other uncle the Prince Doran, ruler of Dorne.</p><p>“It lifts my spirits to know that you and your father are safe.” her uncle said.</p><p>“Me too, uncle.”</p><p>Her uncle then turned to the Arcslinger with a small smile. “Dorne is in your debt, my lord. You have done us a great service by bringing my brother and my niece back home unharmed.”</p><p>Jon inclined his head. “I’m no lord, my prince. I’m just a mercenary who was at the right place, at the right time. The place where it happened was extremely close to my encampment. I don’t like it when bandits are too close.”</p><p>Her uncle Doran gave the young man a look of understanding. “Nevertheless, you did my family a great service. I understand that you wish to collect the bounty on the Bloody Mummers you have killed and my brother promised an increased reward. It will be made so as well as ownership of the oasis that you call home. Let all be known that you are now its ‘lord’ by technicality. And… we would like for you to stay a while. There will be a celebration.”</p><p>Jon bowed. “You honor me, my prince. I humbly accept.”</p><p>Uncle Doran bowed his head in respect, pleased with the outcome.</p><p>As for herself, she was absolutely elated, jumping on the inside at the fact that Jon will be staying a while. She could not stop smiling as she now joined all of her sisters and mother in the manor’s lounge. Her elder sisters Nymeria and Tyene were giggling at her.</p><p>“Our dear Eli is in love~” Tyene opened up. “And I must say, he’s quite the catch.”</p><p>“And he’s off limits, sister.” she defiantly declared. “I don’t like sharing.”</p><p>Nymeria laughed and kissed her temple. “Don’t worry, little sister. No one will try and stake their claim on him. We know better than to interfere with your first love. Just go and catch him already! Ride him for all he’s worth.”</p><p>She went beet red at that last part, glaring at her elder sisters as they laughed. It didn’t help that her mother joined in on the laughter. At the same time, a certain white-furred direwolf lay to the side. Obela, Dorea and Loreza were fast asleep, using the wolf’s fur as a pillow. Ghost had been with the girls all day.</p><p>“I still can’t believe a direwolf can be such a pup when it comes to children’s pampering.” Obara drawled, a drawl that was very similar to their father’s. In fact, all of the Sand Snakes inherited that trait from their loving father. It is something that their father takes pride in. “So… father said he’s very good in combat but he didn’t elaborate.”</p><p>She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Fast. I have never seen anything like it. He can kill them at range just as well as he can take them head on. With his sword alone he killed half a dozen of those mummers in seconds. He didn’t even break a sweat. Papa always said that Dalmascan swordsmanship is different to what we’re used to. It was like watching a very graceful dance.”</p><p>“And then he saved you from a terrible fate.” Tyene added before grinning. “And you fell for him. It’s like an actual corny romance novel coming to life.”</p><p>“Corny?” Elia glared. “Really, sister? My romance is corny to you?”</p><p>Tyene looked sheepish. “A little? Just let me know how he is in bed when you finally get to it. If you like, I can give you some pointers.”</p><p>“Ugh.”</p><p>“Don’t forget me, dear.” their mother purred. “Elia, don’t be afraid to come to me if you need some advice on that as well.”</p><p>She let out an even louder groan and buried her face in her hands. She supposed she deserved it after laughing at Tyene so much when she got together with Ser Daemon.</p><p>“Elia.” came her mother, tone much more serious but motherly. “Go and get him. You might not get such a chance again should you let it go to waste.”</p><p>It went silent for a moment. She could not disagree with her mother. And because she was a bastard, she could properly court him and he could do the same. Yes. This will do.</p><p>And then Obara spoke up.</p><p>“Did you see the leather belts on his arms?” her eldest sister asked.</p><p>“Now that you mention it…” Nym mused. “We did. Why?”</p><p>“I believe those are trophies.” said Obara with a serious look. “Bounty hunters always keep trophies of their accomplishments. It’s a universal tradition. Looks like it’s the same for those in Dalmasca.”</p><p>Now that her eldest sister mentioned it, she did notice the other day that Jon was taking small items from the bodies of the bandits he killed.</p><p>
  <b>/-\</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Jon Snow</b> </span>
</p><p>Rooms were prepared for him as he was treated as an honored guest, along with servants assigned to him. Even the guards regarded him with great respect. He saved Dorne’s most beloved prince after all. Though he was given a room, he found himself on the beach. Ghost was still with the girls and that made him chuckle. He really did allow that fluffball to get spoiled. So there he was on the beach, looking at the beautiful night sky with a little fire going on a few feet from him. There were so many stars it amazed him. According to the scholars back in Dalmasca, their world is just one of many in the universe and each of those stars is a sun for those worlds.</p><p>And then it occurred to him. When was the last time he just sat and looked at the stars like this? When was the last time he had a moment of peace? It had always been work for him. Every day, he had done contracts on guard duty, a few assassinations and collecting bounties on criminals. Not a single day where he had a moment to himself and just…this.</p><p>“A stag for your thoughts, Jon?”</p><p>He turned to see Prince Oberyn standing a few feet from him with a smile.</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>The older man chuckled. “You have been given a fine room where you can rest, and yet here you are sitting by a fire.”</p><p>“Old habits are hard to break, your grace.”</p><p>Oberyn laughed and joined him. The prince sat down and grabbed a stick, stoking the wood and even adding a log to keep the fire going.</p><p>“I suppose I can’t blame you.” said Oberyn. “You are used to living in the wilderness. You are used to doing things yourself.”</p><p>“Yeah.” he muttered, grabbing a flask from his side and opening it, drinking a bit of its contents. “Oh, that’s the stuff!”</p><p>Oberyn made a wry grin. “Is that what I think it is, my friend?”</p><p>“That it is.” he nodded, handing the prince the flask and watching him drink. He proceeded to laugh when the prince coughed upon taking a sip.</p><p>“Gods!” Oberyn coughed once more, wiping his mouth while handing the flask back. “I still find it hard to believe you can drink something so strong! Fire water I like to call it. It literally feels like your insides are burning!”</p><p>He let out a snort and took another swig. “You get used to it. It’s the only thing strong enough to give me any fucking semblance of peace.”</p><p>Oberyn gazed at him with a sad look. “So young and yet you look like you’ve seen it all.”</p><p>He shook his head. “Not all. Just enough. I could hardly call my childhood a good one. Sure, I had a father who supposedly loved me and siblings who care… well… majority of my siblings cared. In the end, I’m a resentful prick who was always envious of my brother Robb. He is the heir, he has the girls swooning over him, he has the best marriage prospects, the future Warden of the fucking North…”</p><p>“But you found success, Jon.”</p><p>He gave the older man a bitter laugh and drank again. “Can you really call it success when the dreams keep haunting me? I see them laughing at me. Bastard! Bastard! You will never amount to anything, no matter what you do! Bastard! It will all be for naught!”</p><p>“And yet you keep going.”</p><p>“If that’s what you call it.” he muttered, taking another sip. “I take trophies of the foes I’ve defeated, even from bounties. Doing it gives me a sense of pride and accomplishment.”</p><p>“Certainly explains those leather belts on your arms.”</p><p>“Hn.”</p><p>Oberyn placed a hand on his shoulder. “You will always be welcome here, Jon. House Nymeros Martell calls you friend. Never forget that. And Elia…”</p><p>“I’m aware.” he said with voice going hoarse from the whiskey. “I don’t know how to deal with it. I mean… there’s something there but I just met her.”</p><p>“Give her a chance.”</p><p>He chuckled. “It’s ironic. Normally, fathers would tell the men to stay away from their daughters. Even threaten them.”</p><p>“I am not like most fathers as I know what they are capable of.” Oberyn retorted. “I want to see them happy. And I believe you will be the one to make Elia happy. You are a good man despite what you think, Jon Snow. Although… you say you were born in Dorne. Perhaps Sand would be better. There are many Sands here in Dorne and they will all welcome see you as family.”</p><p>“Family…” he echoed. “Been a while since I’ve heard that word. There aren’t many Arcslingers out there in the world. And the ones I worked with were good men but never really made any lasting relationships. There was one, his name was Joshua. A bit older than me.”</p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p>“You think Elia and I could work?”</p><p>His voice was… he felt vulnerable, naked. He hated this feeling of weakness. His hands were shaking and eyes filled with fear.</p><p>“Why do you hesitate?” Oberyn asked.</p><p>“There was this girl.” he told him. “Jeyne was her name. Daughter to my father’s steward, Vayon Poole. A pretty girl and… I liked her. I wanted to get close to her but she was Sansa’s best friend and wherever Sansa went, she did. I… I couldn’t get close because… Lady Stark…”</p><p>“Then I thank the gods that you did not.” Oberyn spoke, his voice hopeful. “Because that means you have a chance with my Elia and you have nothing to fear. Ellaria would encourage it as would her sisters. All I ask is that you do not hurt her, not intentionally of course. With love comes also pain and sadness, that is normal in any relationship. Ellaria and I’s relationship is far from perfect and none of us expect it to be.”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“All I ask from you is that you try.” the older man told him. “Elia will always appreciate a man that at least tried.”</p><p>Jon saw that there was no ill intent coming from the Dornish prince. He was in fact giving fatherly advice… in a way at least. He couldn’t even remember if Lord Stark gave him any advice when it came to this kind of matter. Whenever Lord Stark looked at him, it was always a sad look. Cold even. But when he looked at Oberyn he only felt warmth. Master Magnus may have trained him but he was really just a mentor to him, a friend he could count on.</p><p>“If you like…” the prince began. “I can even help you with your search for your mother. Dead or alive, you at least deserve to know. I can help you and I have had my suspicions as to who it may be. It may lead to a dead end though… But I at least want to pay my debt to you.”</p><p>He shook his head. “My prince… the fact that you’re even willing to help me is enough. Thank you.”</p><p>Oberyn smiled at him and looked at the stars. There were a lot of them. All shining bright.</p><p>“Well then…” the prince said as he stood up and dusted the sand off of his cloathing. “I bid you good night, Jon. We have a big day tomorrow. My sister is arriving and I believe my niece will at least be there as well. It remains to be seen if Aegon and his wife and child will be coming.”</p><p>Nodding, he stood up and doused the fire with some water magic. “I guess I’ll head in too. It would be rude of me not to take advantage of the hospitality your family has given me.”</p><p>Oberyn laughed. “Indeed! You are an incredible man, Jon Snow. Never forget that. Be proud of your accomplishments and do not let anyone else tell you otherwise.”</p><p>Jon responded with a smile of his own as he felt a gentle wind touch his face.</p><p>“I’m just a simple man trying to make my way through the world.”</p><p>
  <b>End Chapter</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>